


Hauntswitch

by DragonKid64



Category: Hauntswitch, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Aliens, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cults, Dammek says the fuck word, Dammek's quirk is double F's where one F should be, Hauntswitch - Freeform, Monsters, Portals, Shenanigans, Swearing, Trolls (Homestuck), heights, i made it up on the spot, im listening to the hiveswap soundtrack as i write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKid64/pseuds/DragonKid64
Summary: Your name is Dammek, and you seem to be stuck on an ugly looking planet...
Relationships: Dammek & Jude Harley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Hauntswitch

...

.....What is... happening? Your pan is killing you.

Ugh...

Cornibuster?

You slowly sit upright, looking around for your beloved lusus. Instead of him, you're greeted with various... _things._ There's so many things. Paintings of blue ladies with no horns, Pieces of metal, and a ton of boxes. Gathering your thoughts, and pushing away your headache, you stand. _Where are you?_ You turn around, and. Oh. You guess the weapon worked, then. It now has a reddish forcefield around it. That's new, you think. Careful not to touch the glowing barrier, you sidle around the boxes and near an odd shaped window. Careful not to make much noise, you lift it up, and look outside.

The horizon is dark green, and the sky is a dark purple. Tons of trees and what you would assume to be hives dot the surrounding area. Closer to you (and much further below), is a... um. There's a fire, and you can't exactly make out what the rest of that is. Dark grey aliens with huge green mouths seem to be... dancing(?) around the burning leaf pile. Next to that leaf pile is a tree with a badly built hive on it. And whatever is in that hive is apparently making some flying creatures very angry, because they're screeching and attacking it. 

Suddenly, something small gets thrown from the treehive. The flying creatures chase after it, and then they're gone. A few seconds after they leave your line of sight, you see something in the corner of your eye. You look back at the treehive, and there's some type of deformed troll struggling to keep its composure. After a small grunt from one of the flightless creatures below, it looks down, flinches, and recedes back into its hive. 

You quit gawking at a potential enemy, and retreat from the window. You look around for a weapon. After a few minutes of sifting through garbage, you find what seems to be part of a street sign, and you get to work sharpening it on another hunk of metal. 

When you're satisfied with the stabby-ness of your new weapon, you approach the window again, and put your feet up on the windowsill. This is stupid. You do it anyway. Your left hand grabs the inside of the hive, while your right has the sharpened pole. You use your bronzeblood strength to jam that glorified stick into the wall, and you jump out of the window, using all your strength to hold the pole. You swing your right foot up onto the windowsill, and quickly pull your weapon out and shove it back in the side of the hive, in a higher position. You repeat this, no doubt getting the attention of those black and green aliens, but you don't care. You have to find a way out of here.

After a few minutes of scaling the large hive, you hear a growl from behind you, and your grip falters a bit. You try to hang on tighter, and just as you do, the alien bites the hood of your jacket and begins to tug. You struggle to breathe as you continue scaling the hive.

Finally, you reach the roof. Hoisting yourself up with your arms, you pull your weapon out of the wall with your feet. You swing your legs behind you and grab the pole. Oh hell yeah. You're doing this. Struggling to breathe, you try your best to keep your balance on the roof. The creature finally lets go of your hood, and you pant a little before attempting to swing at it. It manages to get stabbed in the mouth, and it falls to the ground below. 

You're hit in the horn by another one. In an act of pure stupidity, you swing at your left horn, and it flutters off of it. The momentum of the swing keeps your arm moving, and you break a chunk from your horn off. Despite your thinkpan telling you not to, you shriek in pain. This gets the attention of more monsters, and they start to take off in your direction. Oh, shit. 

"H-hey!!" An unfamiliar voice says from below. "HEY!!" Both you and the monsters look in the direction of the sound. It's coming from the treehive. "Stop trying to-!! To hurt that guy!!" _WHAT?_ No. There is NO WAY that someone who doesn't even know you is trying to safe your life! The voice continues to shout at the monsters, distracting them. What the hell is going on? That kid just saved your life!

While the monsters are coming after the alien/deformed troll/thing, two swoop under your legs while trying to flock to the noise. You stumble, and trip, and before you know it, you're in a pile of thorny, possibly carnivorous plants. Apparently, whoever was shouting saw your embarrassing fall, and they're now trying to talk directly to you. "Hey, are you okay?! I saw your fall...!" 

"I'm ꟻFine," you shout back! "My horn's broken though!"

"What?!"

"My horn is ꟻFucking broken!"

Whoever you're talking to suddenly goes silent, and you hear noises that you can only describe as "clattering and shuffling." Unfortunately for you, the treehive is out of view, so you wait for your alien "savior" to come and rescue you or something.

A few minutes go by, it had to be at least ten, before you see a silhouette approach. You reach to adjust your shades, and- oh. They're, uh, not... there. Whatever, it's night anyway. The creature approaching you doesn't seem to have as great a time seeing in the dark however, and they stumble to find your arms in the bramble. You reach your bloodied hands out, and you notice that the right sleeve of your hoodie is ripped up to your elbow. Ugh. This day is terrible. The nerves in your horn are exposed, you're on a different planet, you have bruises and cuts on your body, your shades are gone, and now your favorite hoodie is ripped. You feel like nothing could get any worse. You meet the eyes of this alien, and OH. OH MY GOD THEY'RE A JADEBLOOD. You struggle to speak as they examine your horns and claws.

"Are you okay? Um, and are you also a cosplayer?"

"Gnh... jade.. bl...ood...."

"What?"

"Uhh... I... I didn't realize this was _your..._ hive. I-I was um," You swallow the lump in your air tube, "Just uh.. I was..." You can't stop staring at their eyes. The sign on their shirt is oddly colored for a jadeblood, but they might've stolen it from a teal blood, so, wow. Whoever this kid is, they're badass.

"Seriously, are you okay, you're um... kind of covered in mud..."

You jolt upright. "I'm ꟻFine! I just didn't know you lived... here... I mean, i sort oꟻF..."

"Are you feeling alright? You seem sort of... out of it."

"I'm uh- I'm ꟻFine, I just, could you not kill me?"

"Wh-what?" The alien splutters.

"Uh, I mean, I'm a bronze, you're a jade... I just didn't uh, I don't want any trouble, okay?" You raise your hands in surrender.

"I'm... not going to hurt you? Why would I do that? I just, man. Today's been a rough day." They pull you out from the thorns. You hiss in pain as the plants leave more cuts on your body.

The alien drapes your right arm over their shoulders, holding your body up with their left arm. Wordlessly, they help you inside the cluttered hive, nearly carrying your up the stairs and into what you assume to be their respiteblock. They drop you on a cushioned platform, and they ask you to reveal any parts of your body that are hurt. You unwillingly oblige, taking off your hoodie and shirt, and rolling up your right pant leg as well, where a large bruise is forming on your skin.

The alien sort of... gawks at you. They're just staring at you, especially your grubscars and stomach.

"I-I... woah..."

Feeling uncomfortable, you bring your knees up to your chest.

"Uh, what are you... looking at?"

"Oh-! Sorry, sorry! I was just... are you an alien? Like a real one?"

"Yes? Could you not tell ꟻFrom the horns and ꟻFangs?"

"Well, I mean, I thought you were a really good cosplayer or something!!"

"Oh, that... makes sense, I guess." You take a minute to gather your thoughts, and settle on the most polite question you can think of. "I... never got your name?"

The creature stares for a second, and then chuckles a little bit. "My name's Jude! What's yours?"

"I..." You really don't want to tell them your name. What if they find your hive? You finally decide that if they wanted to kill you, they would have already. "My name's Dammek."

"Really?" The creature- Jude, you remind yourself, is practically bouncing in their shoes. "That's such a weird name! But- cool!" Slowly, they stop bouncing. "Um. So, I... don't know how to phrase this, but... Are... Are you a guy?"

What? Did someone really just ask you- no wait, they have a point. "Uh, yeah. Are you?"

"Mhm! I just don't really know aliens all too well yet, so..." He starts to ramble a bit, before you cut him off.

"Yeah, I get it, Jude." Did you just say that. To a midblood.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I do that sometimes." He blushes a bit, or, you think he does, but his cheeks turn red instead of green, like you expected. Not even burgundy. Like, _red_ red. Wow. "Uh, anyway, are you bleeding anywhere?"

"..." He can't be serious. You're COVERED in your brown blood. "Yes?"

"Where?"

What. 

"Are you... Are you legitimately blind? I'm bleeding everywhere!"

"Um... I don't see any blood?"

You feel your face heat up as you start to get pissed off.

"It's all over my ꟻFucking body."

"Where though?"

You're done with this alien's shit. You reach a bloody hand out, and wipe it across his shirt.

"RIGHT THERE."


End file.
